All My Love is for You (Sequel of You)
by Ryulogy
Summary: Junhoe sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Sastra. Junhoe membat novel untuk tugas kuliahnya. Junhoe menulis tentang perasaannya pada Yunhyeong dan melampirkan foto Yunhyeong di novel itu. Ide Junhoe bertambah sejak ia datang kembali ke Sorcery Academy... bagaimana hasil novelnya? /"Seluruh perasaan cintaku ini hanya untukmu… Song Yunhyeong," /iKON Winner FF/ /Junhyeong/


Title: All My Love is for You (Sequel of You)

Main cast: Goo Junhoe

Song Yunhyeong

Other cast: Other of member iKON and Winner

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Cast punya orang tua dan agensinya, ceritanya punya saya tapi '-'

Warning: BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Seoul terasa sangat indah karena saat ini sedang musim gugur. Pada musim ini, orang-orang sangat menikmati waktunya luangnya bersama dengan istri atau kekasih mereka. Semuanya menikmati keindahan musim gugur… Saat ini ada namja manis yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura dan juga ada namja dingin yang sedang duduk disamping namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu sudah pasti adalah Song Yunhyeong. Sedangkan namja dingin itu adalah Koo Junhoe. Junhoe sedang menikmati hari liburnya bersama Yunhyeong. Yah… sejak namja Koo itu menjadi mahasiswa jurusan sastra, ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yunhyeong…

"Yunhyeong hyung…" panggil Junhoe.

"Hmm?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini," kata Junhoe sambil merangkul bahu Yunhyeong.

"Ne… kau pasti sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu," kata Yunhyeong sambil menatap mata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong mengelus pipi namja Koo itu lalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ada didalam tubuh Junhoe. Junhoe menatap Yunhyeonngnya yang terlihat sangat manis itu lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat…

"Junhoe-ya… lihatlah… ada bunga Dandelion," kata Yunhyeong lalu memetiknya.

"Kkkk kau sangat menyukai bunga itu rupanya," kata Junhoe.

"Hmm… Lumayan. Aku lebih menyukai bunga yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu," kata Yunhyeong sambil meniup bunga Dandelion.

Junhoe mengambil ponselnya lalu memfoto Yunhyeong secara diam-diam. Junhoe tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang ia inginkan sudah berhasil ia foto. Junhoe akan menambahkan foto ini kedalam tugas kuliahnya.

"Hyung… coba kau lihat aku," kata Junhoe.

"Eh ada a-"

Klik

"Hee? Kau memfotoku?"

"Hehehehe ne. kau terlihat manis, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengacak rambut Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo…," kata Yunhyeong sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kkkk kau manis sekali… oh… jika hyung masih memajukan bibir seperti itu, aku akan menciummu disini," kata Junhoe dan sukses membuat Yunhyeong diam seribu bahasa.

Junhoe terkekeh pelan melihat Yunhyeong. Junhoe membuka laptopnya lalu melihat hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Junhoe mengetik sesuatu sambil melirik kearah Yunhyeong. Inspirasinya bertambah berkat namja Song itu.

"Koo Junhoe… kau sedang mengerjakan tugasmu lagi?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil melirik Junhoe.

"Ne. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku berharap aku bisa mendapat nilai terbaik," kata Junhoe.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Belum. Hyung baru bisa melihatnya ketika tugasku sudah dinilai," kata Junhoe.

"Aigoo… lama sekali," kata Yunhyeong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junhoe.

Junhoe menyimpan pekerjaannya lalu mengelus rambut Yunhyeong. Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah itu cucian baju di rumah mereka, atau menu makan malam.

"Hyung… ayo kita pulang," ajak Junhoe sambil menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong mengangguk lalu mengikuti Junhoe. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Junhoe sedang focus mengemudi. Sedangkan Yunhyeong lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari mobil.

"Yunhyeong hyung… kau melamun?" tanya Junhoe.

"Eh? Aniyo… aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kata Yunhyeong.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Umm… Aku hanya memikirkan hal kecil yang ingin kulakukan besok," kata Yunhyeong.

"Oh begitu ya…" kata Junhoe sebagai penutup percakapan.

Yunhyeong terdiam kembali. Mungkin saja besok Yunhyeong ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Mengenai jalan, Yunhyeong sudah hafal arah jalan untuk pergi kemanapun yang ia mau.

Sesampainya di rumah Junhoe, Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Yunhyeong hanya ingin memeriksa bahan makanan yang ada disana. Apa kali ini Yunhyeong harus menggunakan biaya darurat untuk berbelanja? Sepertinya tidak mengingat tabungan Yunhyeong yang masih sangat banyak.

"Hyung," panggil Junhoe sambil memeluk Yunhyeong dari belakang.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Kau mau memasak?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ani… aku hanya memeriksa bahan makanan yang masih ada," kata Yunhyeong yang masih focus dengan kulkas yang ia buka tadi.

Junhoe masih memeluk Yunhyeong dengan sangat erat. Yunhyeong sudah terbiasa dengan pelukkan Junhoe yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Junhoe kembali ke kamarnya lalu mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Sejujurnya Junhoe tersenyum sendiri melihat tugasnya karena Junhoe akan memasukkan foto Yunhyeong di dalam tugasnya.

Tok tok

Yunhyeong menghampiri pintu dan membuka pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah kedua orang tua Junhoe Setelah menyuruh orang tua Junhoe masuk, Yunhyeong langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Junhoe.

"Koo Junhoe, orang tuamu datang berkunjung," panggil Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Kajja," kata Junhoe sambil menarik Yunhyeong.

Junhoe langsung memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Sebenarnya Yunhyeong juga merindukan orang tuanya yang berada di dunia sihir. Cuma Yunhyeong yakin kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk.

"Yunhyeong-goon… aku pernah mendengar cerita dari kakakku. Katanya Junhoe suka sekali menggigit pipimu. Apa Junhoe masih sering melakukannya?" tanya eomma Junhoe secara mendadak.

"Err… itu… lumayan sering," jawab Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya karena Yunhyeong hyung terlihat menggemaskan," kata Junhoe dan satu jitakkan mendarat di kepalanya itu.

"Aigoo Junhoe… Yunhyeong bukan makanan yang bisa kau gigit," kata Kevin.

"Tetapi appa tidak perlu menjitakku juga," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Eommanya Junhoe memberi sesuatu pada Yunhyeong. Itu titipan dari eomma dan appanya Yunhyeong. Junhoe benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Yunhyeong sekarang juga karena kali ini Yunhyeong terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Junhoe. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" tanya Kevin.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang lumayan melelahkan. Tapi eomma dan appa tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Junhoe.

Pertemuan singkat itu pun berakhir karena Appa dan eomma Junhoe harus kembali ke dunia sihir. Setelah Yunhyeong mengunci pintu, Yunhyeong terkejut karena Junhoe berada di belakangnya. Signal bahaya sudah berbunyi di dalam pikiran Yunhyeong.

"Koo… Koo Junhoe… kau mengejutkanku saja,"

"Appa dan eommaku sudah pulang… jadi aku bisa melakukannya sekarang," kata Junhoe terdengar sedikit ambigu.

Ternyata Junhoe langsung mencubit pipi Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong berusaha melepaskan cubitan pada pipinya. Bisa habis pipinya karena dicubit dan digigit oleh Junhoe…

"Y… yak… appo…" kata Yunhyeong sambil melepaskan tangan Junhoe dari pipinya.

"Kkkk… aku tidak tahan karena kau terlihat menggemaskan, hyung," kata Junhoe.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan, Koo Junhoe. Aku ini Ta-"

"Mana ada namja tampan sepertimu, hyung? Kau terlihat manis," kata Junhoe sambil mengacak rambut Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong pergi menuju kamar yang ia tempati lalu namja Song itu duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar itu. Yunhyeong mengelus pipinya yang terasa sedikit ngilu agar rasa sakitnya itu berkurang.

Sementara Junhoe kembali melanjutkan tugasnya dan terkadang Junhoe tersenyum sendiri karena tugas yang ia kerjakan. Haah… Junhoe tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu menunjukkan tugasnya pada Yunhyeong.

Karya tulis itu… karya tulis yang membuat hatinya berdebar… Yap. Junhoe diberi tugas untuk membuat novel lalu mencetaknya sendiri. Jangan ragukan design cover novel dan isi ceritanya.

Junhoe sudah mahir dalam hal design karena menjadi illustrator yang profesional adalah impiannya yang sudah terwujud dan juga Junhoe sangat senang membaca novel sehingga Junhoe dapat memilih diksi yang tepat untuk novelnya.

"Junhoe-ya,"

"Ada apa, Yunhyeong hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Apa kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. aku hanya ingin menggigit pipimu saja," kata Junhoe sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Omona… Aku serius, Koo Junhoe," Yunhyeong memajukan bibirnya.

"Kkkk… kemarilah hyung" kata Junhoe sambil menyuruh Yunhyeong untuk masuk.

Yunhyeong duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Junhoe karena namja Koo itu menarik lengannya. Junhoe memeluk namja manis itu dengan erat karena ia sedang merasa sedikit lelah.

Membuat novel pekerjaan yang menyenangkan sekaligus sulit karena menulis cerita adalah salah satu kegiatan favorite Junhoe. Sedangkan mencari ide itu lumayan sulit karena bisa saja Junhoe akan mengalami write block.

"Tugasmu pasti sangat melelahkan," kata Yunhyeong.

"Lumayan. Tetapi hyung tidak perlu khawatir," kata Junhoe sambil mengelus rambut Yunhyeong.

"Ah begitu ya…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Hyung… ayo kita selca," kata Junhoe sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

Junhoe merangkul bahu Yunhyeong lalu Junhoe memasang wajah coolnya. Sedangkan Yunhyeong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya seperti ulzzang terkenal yang ia lihat di internet dan juga di jalan yang ia lewati. Satu foto selca berhasil di dapat. Junhoe mengirim foto itu pada Yunhyeong dan Yunhyeong terkekeh pelan melihat fotonya.

"Kau terlihat lucu, Koo Junhoe," kata Yunhyeong sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengacak rambut namja bermarga Song itu.

Yunhyeong melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Junhoe menghubungkan ponsel dengan laptopnya. Junhoe memindahkan foto selca tadi ke salah satu folder yang ada disana. Satu hal yang baru Junhoe sadari adalah… ternyata Yunhyeong bisa menjadi seorang ulzzang.

Junhoe benar-benar bersemangat tinggi untuk menyelesaikan novelnya ini. Novel yang sudah ia kerjakan sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu benar-benar memiliki banyak perubahan ide. Tetapi sekarang Junhoe sudah tahu apa yang harus ia tulis…

"Junhoe-ya," panggil Yunhyeong.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Junhoe.

"Seungyoon hyung baru saja menghubungiku. Dia bilang, "Mau tidak besok kita pergi ke dunia sihir?" begitu," kata Yunhyeong.

"Tempat lebih jelasnya dimana?" tanya Junhoe.

"Sorcery Academy," kata Yunhyeong dengan tatapan polosnya.

Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya. Hmm… ide cemerlang akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi. Junhoe menyimpan laptop dan ponselnya di ranselnya karena besok Junhoe akan membawa pekerjaan berharganya.

Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Junhoe lalu memeluk namja itu. Ketika Junhoe lelah atau senang, Junhoe pasti selalu memeluk Yunhyeong. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dari seorang Junhoe.

"Apa kau sedang merasa lelah?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil memegang kedua pipi Junhoe.

"Ani. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang," kata Junhoe sambil menatap Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong sudah berada di dunia sihir. Ah lebih tepatnya di Sorcery Academy berkat teleport yang Junhoe punya secara diam-diam. Sambil menunggu teman-temannya, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menunggu di gazebo tempat biasa mereka duduk saat mereka masih menjadi siswa di akademi ini.

Junhoe sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan lancar. Sedangkan Yunhyeong sedang mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya. Yunhyeong melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat yang memiliki sejuta kenangan manisnya dan Junhoe.

"Hyung," panggi Junhoe.

"Ne?" sahut Yunhyeong.

"Akademi ini tidak memiliki perubahan sama sekali," kata Junhoe sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ne. kau benar… tidak ada yang berubah," kata Yunhyeong sambil tersenyum karena mengingat salah satu kenangan manisnya bersama Junhoe.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yunhyeong melihat dua orang dari kejauhan yang berlari dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Yunhyeong berusaha untuk melihat kedua orang itu dengan seksama. Ah ternyata kedua orang itu adalah…

"Akhirnya kalian sudah datang, Jinwoo hyung dan Jung Chanwoo," kata Yunhyeong.

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Jinwoo hyung berlari dari rumah Jinwoo hyung kemari membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama," kata Chanwoo sambil duduk disamping Yunhyeong.

"Kemana Mino dan Seungyoon?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Entahlah. Aku bisa yakin mereka akan datang dengan suara berisik," kata Junhoe yang masih terfokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Err… Koo Junhoe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya," jawab Yunhyeong.

Dan benar saja… beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara berisik yang tidak asing di telinga mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungyoon yang bertipe tsundere dan Mino yang memiliki otak mesum?

"Koo Junhoe, lihat temanmu itu. dia menjahiliku terus," adu Seungyoon pada Junhoe.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sifat Mino hyung saja," jawab Junhoe seadanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Song Minho," kata Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yoonie," kata Mino sambil memamerkan senyuman miring –smirk- nya.

"Aku membencimu," kata Seungyoon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kang Seungyoon," kata Mino sambil mengacak rambut Seungyoon.

Semua orang kecuali Junhoe menatap heran dengan kedua pasangan itu. Seungyoon sedang merajuk karena Mino terus menjahilinya. Walau sedang merajuk, wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Mino untuknya. Aw… Yoonie? Itu panggilan sayang dari Mino untuk Seungyoon.

"Kkkk… kau masih kesal, eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Kau menyembunyikan ponselku dibalik rak bukumu," Seungyoon memasang ekspresi sebalnya.

"Aigoo… mianhae. Jangan seperti ini lagi ya, nanti manis diwajahmu hilang," kata Mino yang sukses membuat Seungyoon luluh.

"Sebenarnya kita kemari ingin berkeliling akademi, melepas rindu, atau melihat adengan romantis kalian berdua?" tanya Junhoe dengan nada menyindir.

"Eh? Hehehe… kita akan melakukan ketiganya," kata Mino dan mendapat hadiah jitakkan dari Jinwoo.

Jinwoo mengomeli Mino yang senang sekali menjahili Seungyoon. Yunhyeong jadi teringat Jinhwan yang sedang mengomeli Hanbin karena dengan enaknya Hanbin menjahili adik kesayangan Jiwon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghyuk?

Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi sudah lewat, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam Sorcery Academy bersama Nacthan. Ah jangan lupakan wajah siswa dan siswi disana yang menatap mereka dengan antusias.

"Semoga saja aku tidak harus bersembunyi lagi," gumam Chanwoo.

"Hahaha. Tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, Jung Chanwoo. Aku akan membekukan tubuhmu agar menjadi patung es," kata Junhoe.

Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Junhoe tertawa dengan keras. Haah… Junhoe itu terkadang suka asal bicara. Untungnya tidak ada yang pernah tersinggung karena ucapannya. Saat berjalan, mereka berpencar karena ingin melihat hal yang berbeda. Junhoe memfoto Yunhyeong yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Koo Junhoe… kau mau masuk ke perpustakaan?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil menunjuk perpustakaan.

"Boleh saja… kajja," kata Junhoe sambil menarik lengan Yunhyeong.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan duduk di ruang baca. Junhoe melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Yunhyeong sedang membaca novel yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Junhoe semakin memamerkan senyumannya karena novel yang ia kerjakan sedikit lagi selesai.

"Hyung… kau tahu? Sedikit lagi tugasku sudah selesai," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah… akhirnya kau bisa memiliki waktu untuk istirahat," kata Yunhyeong sambil mendekati namja Koo itu.

Cha… tugas kuliah Junhoe sudah selesai. Besok ia hanya perlu mencetaknya dan novel itu akan dikumpulkan ke dosennya. Yunhyeong mengamati sekelilingnya. Perpustakaan di gedung Sorcery ini adalah tempat saat Junhoe dan Yunhyeong bersembunyi dari Seunghoon.

"Hyung… ayo kita pergi ke gazebo yang biasanya," ajak Junhoe sambil menarik lengan Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong yang ditarik pun tersenyum tipis karena perlakuan Junhoe kali ini. kenangan yang mengalir pun datang menghampiri kedua namja ini. Kenangan yang sangat berharga ini sukses membuat Junhoe tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong. Junhoe memeluk pinggang Yunhyeong dan berkat itu Yunhyeong berblushing ria…

"Ju… Junhoe-ya,"

"Sudah lama aku tidak manja padamu," kata Junhoe sambil merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya.

Yunhyeong terkekeh pelan dan memainkan rambut namja Koo itu. Junhoe menatap manik Yunhyeong dengan serius. Tatapan Junhoe benar-benar tajam dan memiliki kesan yang tidak bersahabat. Namun tidak bagi Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong sangat menyukai tatapan Junhoe yang seperti itu.

Yunhyeong jadi ingat saat ia menjemput Junhoe di kampus. Semua orang melirik Junhoe dengan tatapan takutnya dan Junhoe juga tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang itu. Jika bersama orang lain yang belum di kenal, Junhoe akan memasang image dingin kelewat menyeramkannya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua berada disini. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana,"

"Bukannya kau sedang kencan bersama Jinwoo hyung, Jung Chanwoo?" tanya Junhoe ke seseorang yang ternyata adalah Chanwoo.

"Aku dan Jinwoo hyung mencari kalian karena ingin mengajak kalian melihat-lihat kegiatan belajar," kata Chanwoo.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat dulu disini," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong memajukan bibirnya karena bosan. Ah sepertinya signal bahaya di dalam pikiran Yunhyeong sudah berbunyi. Junhoe memegang pergelangan tangan Yunhyeong lalu menatap Yunhyeong dengan ekspresi yang sukses membuat Yunhyeong berusaha menelan air ludahnya sendiri…

"Hyung… Aku sudah sering bilang bukan? Jika kau memajukan bibir seperti itu, aku akan-"

"Aihh… jangan…" kata Yunhyeong dengan wajah memerah dan menutup wajah Junhoe dengan kedua tangannya.

"Daripada aku terlihat seperti orang ketiga, sebaiknya aku menyusul Jinwoo hyung saja," gumam Chanwoo lalu pergi.

Junhoe bangkit dari posisinya lalu terkekeh pelan ketika melihat rona merah yang ada di wajah Yunhyeong. Karena itu Junhoe langsung mengacak rambut namja manis bermarga Song itu…

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul. Junhoe pun pergi ke toko percetakkan hari ini juga. Junhoe benar-benar tidak ingin menunda tugasnya yang sangat berharga itu. Selama Junhoe pergi, Yunhyeong menunggu di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Yunhyeong bingung ingin melakukan apa. Yunhyeong lumayan merasa bosan…

Tok tok

Yunhyeong menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya. Yunhyeong terkejut karena yang datang adalah Jinhwan. Tumben sekali namja ini datang tanpa kekasih jahilnya itu. setelah mereka masuk, Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan duduk di sofa…

"Tumben sekali kau datang tanpa Hanbin," kata Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin sedang sibuk dengan tugas penelitiannya. Sedangkan Donghyuk sedang pergi bersama Jiwon," jelas Jinhwan.

"Ah begitu ya…" kata Yunhyeong.

"Kemana Junhoe?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Sedang pergi ke toko percetakkan. Junhoe sedang mencetak tugasnya," jelas Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan mengangguk. Ternyata pilihannya untuk bermain bersama Yunhyeong tidak salah karena Yunhyeong sedang tidak mengerjakan apapun. Mereka mengobrol sampai Junhoe kembali ke rumah.

"Jinhwan hyung? Kemana Hanbin hyung?" tanya Junhoe sambil duduk di samping Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin sedang meneliti. Kau lupa kalau Hanbin mengambil jurusan ilmu kesehatan?"

"Ah ne… arraseo," kata Junhoe.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Aku baru bisa mengambilnya besok. Lagipula jadwal masuk masih minggu depan," kata Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum puas selama perjalanan pulang tadi. Akhirnya tugas yang ia harapkan sudah selesai. Mereka tidak akan menyangka jika seorang Koo Junhoe yang dingin dan menyeramkan bisa membuat kisah semanis itu dengan diksi yang tepat.

"Hyung… kau sudah makan?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Kalau belum, aku akan menghangatkan makanan yang aku masak untukmu," kata Yunhyeong.

"Aigoo… tidak perlu. Nanti kau akan repot karena memanaskan makanan untukku," kata Jinhwan.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak merasa repot kok. Hyung tunggu dulu disini," kata Yunhyeong lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Saat ini hanya ada Junhoe dan Jinhwan di ruang tamu itu. Junhoe focus dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Jinhwan sedang memikirkan apa yang sedang Hanbin lakukan. Tiada hari libur untuk jurusan yang Hanbin ambil…

"Junhoe. Aku melihat display picture yang ada di profile kakaomu. Tak biasanya kau berselca," kata Jinhwan.

"Ne. Awalnya aku ingin selca bersama Yunhyeong hyung karena aku ingin memasukkan foto itu kedalam tugasku," kata Junhoe.

"Kkk… Yunhyeong terlihat manis sekali," kata Jinhwan dengan nada riangnya.

"Ne. Hyung tahu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Yunhyeong hyung bisa menjadi seorang ulzzang jika sedang difoto," kata Junhoe sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan melihat foto yang ada. Yang Junhoe katakan itu benar. Yunhyeong terlihat seperti ulzzang yang sering ia lihat di taman atau dimanapun. Rasanya ingin sekali namja pendek itu mencubit pipi Yunhyeong karena merasa gemas. Ah itu dia Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong membawa makanan lalu memberikannya kepada Jinhwan.

"Cha… hyung bisa memakannya sekarang. Hati-hati makanannya masih panas," kata Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan merasa makanan yang Yunhyeong buat adalah makanan terenak kedua setelah masakkan eommanya. Junhoe tersenyum ketika melihat Yunhyeaong yang sedang tersenyum sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritenya.

Ring~ Ring~

Ponsel milik Jinhwan pun berbunyi. Jinhwan langsung mengangkat ponselnya karena yang meneleponnya adalah Hanbin. Berkat telepon dari Hanbin yang meminta bantuannya, Jinhwan pun pergi ke rumah Hanbin. Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan seperti biasa Junhoe memeluk namja Song itu dari belakang.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Lumayan," jawab Junhoe sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Yunhyeong.

"Mau aku masakkan sesuatu?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil mengelus tangan Junhoe yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membuat ramyeon," kata Junhoe lalu mencium pipi Yunhyeong.

Junhoe mengambil satu bungkus ramyeon dan panci. Junhooe memasak ramyeon karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Yunhyeong yang sedang mencuci piring. Junhoe duduk di kursi sambil mengamati Yunhyeong yang sedikit lagi tugas mencuci piringnya selesai…

"Junhoe-ya… Air yang kau rebus sudah mendidih," kata Yunhyeong sambil melihat kearah panci.

"Ah… ne hyung,"

Seusai Junhoe memasukkan ramyeon dan bumbunya, Junhoe menarik lengan Yunhyeong agar namja manis itu duduk di sampingnya. Junhoe mengamati wajah manis itu…

"Err… ada apa, Koo Junhoe?"

"Eobseo… kau hanya terlihat lebih manis daripada biasanya," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya karena ia malu dengan omongan Junhoe. Setiap saat Junhoe selalu membuat Yunhyeong berblushing ria dengan omongan yang keluar dari mulut namja Koo itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku…"

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku mengatakan hal yang jujur,"

Yunhyeong menjitak kepala Junhoe karena omongan kelewat jujur yang keluar dari mulut namja Koo itu. Omongan yang jujur tetapi sukses membuat Yunhyeong tersipu. Junhoe memeluk Yunhyeong karena melihat Yunhyeong yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu. Tugas oh tugas… Junhoe benar-benar ingin segera masuk dan menyerahkan tugas berharganya ini ke dosennya.

.

.

.

Penantian Junhoe sudah tiba. Hari dimana ia menyerahkan tugas novelnya. Junhoe benar-benar gugup karena ini penentuan nilainya. Ia semakin gugup karena novel buatannya sedang dibaca. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut ketika ia melihat dosen Kim mengeluarkan air matanya saat membaca karyanya…

"Kalian semua… setelah aku menilai semua karya ini, aku harap kalian menemuiku nanti," kata dosen Kim

"Ada apa, saem?" tanya Junhoe.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian nanti," kata dosen itu lalu pergi dari kelasnya.

Semua mahasiswa disana merasa panic atau gugup. Haah… Junhoe tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat. Yang terpenting ia hanya ingin mengetahui nilainya dengan cepat.

Benar saja… beberapa menit kemudian, satu persatu mahasiswa disuruh ke ruang dosen. Sekarang saatnya Junhoe yang pergi ke ruang dosen. Junhoe terus berpikir… apa ada yang salah dari karyanya? Atau karena ia memasukkan foto Yunhyeong sebagai acuannya untuk menyelesaikan novel ini?

"Apa cerita ini adalah cerita bedasarkan pengalaman?" tanyanya.

"Ne… Ini pengalamanku," kata Junhoe menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Ceritanya sangat indah namun ada bagian sedihnya… sesuai dengan judulnya… Bagaimana kau bisa memberikan judulnya seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku memberi judul 'All My Love Is For You' karena… aku ingat saat aku masih menjadi murid di sekolahku. Aku selalu berusaha melindunginya dan menunjukkan kasih sayangku padanya. Sampai saat ini dan untuk seterusnya. Seluruh perasaanku hanya untuknya. Karena itulah aku memberi judul karyaku dengan judul 'All My Love Is For You'," jelas Junhoe.

"Hmm… penjelasan yang sangat jelas. Aku lihat, kau melampirkan beberapa foto di novel ini. Siapa orang ini? Dia manis sekali," kata dosen Kim sambil menunjuk foto selca yang Junhoe ambil bersama Yunhyeong.

"Ne… ini foto kekasihku yang memberiku banyak inspirasi. Namanya Song Yunhyeong," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu, Koo Junhoe. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengumumkan nilai," kata dosen Kim sambil menepuk pundak Junhoe.

Haah… Akhirnya Junhoe merasa lega. Junhoe melangkah ke kelasnya tanpa ada rasa khawatir atau beban pikiran. Junhoe duduk di tempat duduknya lalu menatap ponselnya. Junhoe melihat wallpaper ponselnya… ini selca yang ia ambil bersama Yunhyeong waktu itu…

"Baiklah. Aku sudah menentukan siapa mahasiswa yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik untuk novel ini," kata Dosen Kim.

"Siapa yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik, saem?" tanya salah satu mahasiswa.

"Orang yang mendapat nilai terbaik adalah… Koo Junhoe. Dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk karyanya. Ceritanya bisa membuat siapapun yang membacanya merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh tokoh utama dalam cerita ini," kata Dosen Kim sambil menunjuk novel buatan Junhoe.

Semuanya tidak menyangka karena Junhoe yang dingin bisa membuat kisah fiksi yang luar biasa. Mereka semua salut karena Junhoe tidak semenyeramkan yang mereka bayangkan.

Berhubung karyanya dipajang di perpustakaan agar bisa dibaca, ternyata Junhoe mencetak banyak agar bisa ia baca. Karena karyanya itu, hari itu juga Junhoe mendapat sertifikat untuk novelnya. Junhoe pulang dengan wajah yang cerah. Yunhyeong pun bingung karena namja Koo itu tidak berhenti tersenyum…

"Koo Junhoe… kau kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku merasa sangat senang," kata Junhoe sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa lalu menjadikan paha Yunhyeong sebagai bantalnya.

"Senang kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil memainkan pipi Junhoe.

"Tugasku mendapat nilai terbaik," kata Junhoe sambil tersenyum.

"Woahh… jinjjayo?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. Untung saat mencetak, aku mencetak banyak karena salah satunya ditaruh di perpustakaan,"

"Aku jadi ingin baca," kata Yunhyeong.

Junhoe memberi novel itu dan membiarkan Yunhyeong membacanya. Junhoe sudah berada di posisi bangkit lalu duduk di sebelah Yunhyeong dan memeluk pinggang namja Song itu. Junhoe terkekeh ketika melihat Yunhyeong terkadang mempoutkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum dan juga menangis. Tapi yang membuat Junhoe terkekeh adalah… reaksi Yunhyeong yang membelalakkan matanya..

"Koo Junhoe…"

"Ne?"

"Ini… kisah kita, bukan?" tanya Yunhyeong.

"Ne. lebih tepatnya apa yang aku rasakan padamu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Bahkan kau memasukkan fotoku. Omo…," kata Yunhyeong sambil menunduk.

"Kkkk… kau terlihat manis, hyung. Karena itu aku memasukkan fotomu," kata Junhoe.

Yunhyeong merona karena membaca karya kekasihnya ini. Judul yang sesuai dengan perasaan yang Junhoe rasakan. Yunhyeong semakin gugup ketika namja Koo ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Yunhyeong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ternyata Junhoe mencium namja Song itu…

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung," kata Junhoe sambil memeluk Yunhyeong.

"A… Aku juga," Yunhyeong merasa gugup karena tindakkan tiba-tiba seorang Junhoe.

"Seluruh perasaan cintaku ini hanya untukmu… Song Yunhyeong," kata Junhoe lalu kembali mencium Yunhyeong.

Perasaan yang sudah mereka jalani beberapa tahun semakin bertambah. Yang awalnya Junhoe bingung saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunhyeong, sekarang ia paham dan sangat bersyukur karena pertemuan mereka yang membuat hari-hari Junhoe menjadi sangat menyenangkan… Junhoe benar-benar menyayangi Yunhyeong… dari saat itu sampai kedepannya…

Begitu juga dengan Yunheyong. Yunhyeong sangat berterima kasih pada Seungyoon karena berkat namja Kang itu, Yunhyeong bisa mengenal Junhoe. Yunhyeong percaya sepenuhnya kepada Junhoe. Junhoe tidak pernah menyakiti perasaannya… Junhoe selalu bersamanya… Yunhyeong yakin, kisah cinta mereka akan sangat bahagia…

The End

Annyeong. Ryuko is back bersama dengan Sequel dari ff You… Saya sempat merasa bingung dengan ide yang begitu banyak. Tetapi akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan sequelnya dari awal sampai selesai… sekali lagi… terima kasih reader deul. Salam hangat dari Ryuko ^-^

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
